


after the situation on vulcan

by AlmondRose



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aftermath, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: kirk gets a message from spock pointing out an interesting result of the unique way they settled the pon farr…
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	after the situation on vulcan

The evening after the situation on Vulcan, Kirk’s PADD chimes with a new notification. He has just gotten into bed, barely gotten settled, and he groans in slight annoyance before getting up to take it from his desk. He goes back to bed and pulls the blanket over him before lifting the PADD up to see what notification he’s gotten. 

It is his own file, forwarded from Spock, and there is a note underneath that simply reads “update marital status?”.

For a moment, Kirk doesn’t understand the note, and stares at it in uncomprehension. He fixates on the “marital” part of the note and thinks of the almost-wedding the day before, and then his eyes widen and he flips onto his stomach so he can loom over the PADD, thinking back to the explanation of the challenge. 

He and Spock had been fighting for the right to marry T’Pring, yes, but  _ really  _ it was about satisfying Spock’s pon farr, which ended in marriage. Kirk had satisfied it by combat, but he had not died, and Spock had not died either, which means--

Kirk thinks back to the sand on his back, the hot air all around him, the weight of Spock pressing down on him--

So he and Spock are married, on a technicality, and Spock wants to know if they should make that information public. 

_ Spock,  _ Kirk thinks, sighing,  _ why couldn’t you have  _ talked  _ to me?  _

He turns off his PADD and puts it aside without responding to or updating anything; instead he turns to his side and draws his blankets up past his nose. He lasts only a minute before sitting back up and taking the other blanket from the foot of his bed and spreading it out on top of him.  _ Maybe if my  _ husband  _ were here I wouldn’t be so cold,  _ he thinks, faux-irritably, and then he grins to himself. To think of Spock as his husband!

He falls asleep shortly after, and resolves to talk to Spock tomorrow. 

\---

The morning after the situation on Vulcan, Spock wakes up and meditates for fifteen point seven minutes and then stands and engages in stretches designed to make sure sitting for long periods of time do not stiffen him, and also serve in a way to make sure he is fully awake. After, he uses the shower, and when he emerges from the bathroom he gets dressed and sits at his personal computer and begins to compose a letter to his mother explaining what had happened the day before. 

The door to his bathroom opens without Spock having given it permission to do so, and he looks up to see Jim, a PADD tucked under his arm. 

“You may enter,” Spock says, although he thinks Jim would’ve entered even if Spock had said nothing, and Jim walks inside and takes a seat across from Spock. For a moment, he says nothing. 

“So,” Jim says eventually. “Marriage.”

“Yes,” Spock says. “Indeed.”

“Right,” Jim says. “If it’s, um, important to you we can put in on the files, I don’t really care about that, but I was just wondering….I guess...how married would we be.”

“Captain?” Spock says, tilting his head slightly. 

“Like, would this change anything?” When Jim says ‘this’, he uses his free hand to gesture between them. “Are we  _ technically  _ married or actually married?”

“We are both technically and actually married,” Spock says blankly. 

“Right, I understand that,” Jim says. “I meant...behaviors. Between you and me. So far we have not been particularly...romantically inclined. Or at least, we haven’t acted on any romantic feelings we may harbor for each other, so I suppose I’m wondering if….” he trails off and stares at Spock’s hand, which is held up between them, index and middle fingers extended. Spock raises an eyebrow. 

Jim’s face breaks into a soft grin, and he meets the touch with steady fingers. 

“Does that answer your question?” Spock asks. 

“It does, Mister Spock,” Jim says. He stands up, and Spock stands with him, unwilling to separate their still-touching fingers. “Well, husband, would you like to accompany me to the mess for some breakfast?”

A rush of warmth fills him, and Spock is not sure if it comes from within or from Jim. It does not matter. 

“Yes, adun,” he says. “I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> this work can also be found on my tumblr, @sqoiler, which is where it was originally posted a few days ago
> 
> thanks for reading! comments & kudos always appreciated! LLAP


End file.
